


The Lesson

by laughter_now



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughter_now/pseuds/laughter_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has always considered himself experienced between the sheets. But then Bones teaches him something Jim thought he already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with the Star Trek Franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> First posted on August 20th, 2009.

**The Lesson**  
  
Jim Kirk knew about his reputation. Of course he did, after all he had partaken in cultivating it. And while exaggeration played a large part, Jim knew that there was more than just a kernel of truth to it all.  
  
And it was nothing he was ashamed of.  
  
He was young, and damn it, he liked sex. So there was no reason why he should hold himself back, not as long as he and his partner had fun. There were only a few simple rules Jim followed.  
  
He always played it safe.  
  
He didn't cheat.  
  
And he didn't commit.  
  
So all right, not cheating was easy without commitment. Jim took great care that he never even got into the situation where he had to worry about which would win the internal struggle, attachment to someone or attraction to someone else. He never made any promises he couldn't keep, and he never lured anybody in his bed with the fake assurance that this was the start of something more. No, the lack of willingness to commit was something he was always especially open about. It didn't mean that nobody had ever tried to prove him wrong, or change his mind, but that was a losing battle. Jim didn't want to be tied town anywhere or to anybody, and with the prospect of a career in space, he always thought that it was a sensible decision.  
  
And it wasn't as if he was missing out on something. He was still young. If, and that was a big _if_ , there was the prospect of a committed relationship in the future for him, that was still a long way off. Nothing he needed to concern himself with while he was still young, and had other things to focus on. His career, for one.  
  
Besides, Jim figured that if he'd ever end up in a serious relationship, experience was going to be an advantage rather than a burden. Jim had had a lot of sex – though not nearly as much as some rumors made it out to be – and he had always been open for new things. Things he had learned from, and which might come in handy one day, even if only as a fond memory to be revisited occasionally.  
  
So what if some people called him a slut. _Sticks and stones_ and all that. It wasn't as if Jim cared about what those people thought, and the few who mattered – well, in his case he sadly had to admit that it was only one person who _really_ mattered – knew him well enough not to believe everything he heard. Jim knew that he didn't fit that label at all. He liked sex, but that didn't mean he had to get it no matter what. It was nothing unusual for him to turn down an offer when he wasn't interested. He wanted fun and some new experiences, and of that he got plenty.  
  
Jim had never particularly cared whether someone he felt attracted to was male or female, which might be one of the reasons for his reputation. Not to mention that there were plenty of different alien species one encountered when being part of Starfleet. All that had only added to his scope of experience – and also, he knew, to his reputation.  
  
Jim knew what sex was like with an Orion woman (well, half-Orion admittedly, but that was just as well – if the rumors were true, a full blooded Orion might have been too much even for Jim to handle), he had spent a passionate night with a girl from Draylax (and no, the third breast didn't quite live up to the expectations, not with only two hands to try and handle everything), and being paired up with a Talaxian cadet for his survival training boot camp had probably been one of the best things that had ever happened to Jim. He hadn't learned that much about survival under combat conditions that weekend, but definitely a lot about the flexibility of Talaxian males.  
There had been hardly an encounter Jim had regretted. Some had not lived up to what he had hoped for (take tentacles for example. While they had come as a surprise, after the initial excitement about them Jim had found them to be highly overrated), but he had hardly ever regretted anything he had done. And each experience was one his future partners might profit from.  
  
So yes, Jim was fairly content with his chosen lifestyle, thank you very much. He didn't hurt anybody, nobody else got hurt, and as soon as he was given command for Starfleet's flagship, there was never any question about it anyway. As Captain, Jim thought, he'd be lucky to find the time for a fling of any kind. He was far too busy for anything else, even if he had wanted to.  
  
Besides – no commitment. It was a rule, after all. One he had never had any problems upholding.  
  
Or so Jim had thought, and up until this day he still wasn't sure how he had ended up where he was now. It…it had simply happened, and by the time Jim had realized what was going on, it had already been too late.  
  
Commitment had snuck up on him, and James T. Kirk hadn't even noticed.  
  
It had come in the unlikely form of a gruff and grumpy doctor a couple of years his senior, the one person in Jim's life who had stuck with him, no matter what. The one who hadn't just turned around and left Jim to his own devices as once he discovered the things Jim Kirk tried to keep everyone else from seeing, and the one person who hadn't run away when their friendship turned into something more, something far more committed than Jim had ever intended for his life. Bones had taken it in stride that Jim was out of his depth with everything that was suddenly happening between them, and he had been the one to maneuver them through the sudden changes in their lives whenever Jim had been too overwhelmed by what was happening to them.  
  
It was weird, it was the total opposite of what Jim had planned, but that was simply what had happened.  
  
And that was James T. Kirk's life now – Captain of the Federation flagship, explorer of new worlds, protector of those that were already known. In a committed relationship with his best friend, with no idea how the hell that had happened.  
  
Not that he was complaining. Not really.  
  
Admittedly, it turned all his rules about sex and relationships upside down.  
  
He had never made a commitment as a conscious decision, though. But just as Jim had his rules, he knew Bones had his own. Bones wanted commitment. Not the white picket fence or any other clichés they silently laughed about. But Bones wanted Jim exclusively or not at all, and that was an irrevocable fact.  
  
It had been one of the harder epiphanies of Jim's life – just because you suddenly found yourself in a relationship (even if you still had no clue how that had happened in the first place), that didn't mean temptation stopped from one moment to the next. On the contrary, ever since he and Bones had taken that step to become more than platonic friends, temptation seemed to suddenly lurk at every corner, enticing Jim and trying to make him give in.  
  
It didn't surprise him.  
  
What surprised Jim was that for all his previous exploits and his lack of resistance to temptation, suddenly it wasn't hard to resist. It _should_ be damn hard. But it was the most simple thing, despite all the temptation in the universe.  
  
It all came back to one thing – Jim couldn't afford to screw this up.  
  
It went unspoken, but he knew that Bones wouldn't forgive him any missteps. If Jim screwed up, he would not only lose his lover. It would risk the best friendship he had ever had, and that was all the incentive it took for Jim to not even contemplate any of the temptations that crossed his way. Nothing was worth losing Bones over, most certainly not a meaningless adventure just to have a warm body in his bed for the night.  
  
Monogamy had a way of sneaking up on you, and by the time Jim realized what had happened, he was already in way over his head. And he wasn't complaining.  
  
Jim most certainly wasn't complaining when it meant that he got to have this on a regular basis. Before, there hadn't been much in his life other than his shifts and their missions, the ship and the crew. And the little spare time he took in between that had mostly been taken up by sleep and paperwork. But now he had Bones, and there had never been the question that they'd do their best to spend their rare free time together. To be truthful, they already had done that long before this thing between them had started, but now it held a totally different meaning altogether to spend time with each other.  
  
Jim really didn't understand how he could have gone without this before, and amidst all the commitment and monogamy, that thought should be far more scary than it actually was.  
  
Right now though, Jim wasn't thinking about that. His mind was far too busy thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Bones tonight. The list was long, but they were both off duty until alpha shift. There was time.  
  
They were in Jim's quarters, which was where they ended up most nights. His rooms were larger. His bed was bigger, too, and that had proven to be an added bonus more than just once. But they weren't in bed yet, and Jim set to the task of changing that as quickly as possible.  
  
It wasn't that Jim didn't enjoy kissing Bones. On the contrary. Kissing the other man, making out with him, was great. Awesome, really. But Jim wanted more contact, he wanted to feel Bones' skin underneath his fingers. He wanted to touch his lover, and feel the other man's hands on his own body in return.  
  
But when Jim shifted on the couch without breaking the kiss, straddling Bones' hips and reaching for the hem of the other man's shirt to lift it up, suddenly there were hands on his wrists, stopping him gently. Jim didn't know exactly why Bones wouldn't want to get undressed already, but it didn't take much conscious thought for him to shift tactics. Moving his hands so that one was tangling in Bones' hair while the other rested against a slightly stubbly cheek, Jim deepened the kiss. He could feel the heat rise between them as his tongue and Bones' slid against one another. A deep moan vibrated in Bones' chest, a sensation Jim could feel even through the layers of fabric between them. But just as Jim thought this had been enough to convince Bones that undressing was the best idea, and in fact the only possible course of action right now, Bones batted his hands away again.  
  
Breaking the kiss, just enough so that their lips were no longer touching but that they still breathed the same hot air, Bones shook his head slightly.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Jim felt his lips tug up in a smirk. He pressed another kiss on the other man's lips, tongue darting out teasingly.  
  
"Maybe I want it fast," he breathed against Bones' lips. "Maybe I _need_ it fast."  
  
Bones mouth turned into a grin of his own, and one eyebrow rose in a way that made a shudder run down Jim's spine.  
  
"The only thing you need is a lesson."  
  
Something fluttered in Jim's stomach at those words, and at the hoarse and gravelly undertone in Bones' voice. This was new. And kinky. Jim wasn't averse, on the contrary, but he would have never thought such a suggestion to come from Bones. Jim hadn't ever contemplated going there before. But even as he thought about it, about control and new ways to divide it, he answered his own question – with Bones, he'd _definitely_ go there.  
  
A slight smack to the side of his head tore him out of his thoughts, and he found Bones glowering at him.  
  
"Not like _that_ , you pervert!"  
  
Jim smirked lazily, not fazed in the least by the underlying accusation. "Hey, I can't be the only pervert around here if you thought about it, too."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder whose influence that might be due to."  
  
Bones rolled his eyes at him and patted Jim's side with a gruff but underlying tender "Get off."  
  
Jim hesitated for a second, then he shifted so that he ended up sitting beside the other man again, close enough to touch, but no longer straddling him. Which was simply unacceptable, not to mention frustrating. Without conscious thought, his hand reached out again. To touch Bones, to pull him in for another kiss, to roam over his face and bury itself in his hair – Jim couldn't have said. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that Bones was right beside him and Jim craved contact.  
  
Bones grabbed his hand before Jim could touch, but he didn't bat it away. Instead, he held the wrist in a gentle grip, warm fingers stroking over Jim's skin as he brought the hand up and pressed a soft kiss to the pulse point. Bones' eyes were dark as he looked up at Jim, lips still pressed to the sensitive flesh, and a full-body shudder ran through Jim at the realization that somewhere during the past minute or two he had surrendered control to the other man without being consciously aware of it.  
  
His pants suddenly felt extremely tight, and his heart sped up in his chest.  
  
"What kind of lesson?" Jim groaned out in a voice he barely recognized as his own.  
  
Bones smiled, slowly releasing Jim's hand as he leaned forward, closer and closer, until Jim's line of vision was completely filled with the other man and all he could see, feel and breathe was Bones. Jim closed his eyes with a soft moan as warm, dry lips settled against his own all too briefly, barely touching him for a second before Bones leaned back again.  
  
"One about kissing."  
  
And Jim wanted to moan and agree, he wanted to lean into Bones and go along with whatever the other man wanted to because it was _Bones_ , and nothing could be the wrong thing if it happened between them, but then he repeated the answer in his head and all these thoughts were gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
Jim didn't only lean back, he scooted to the end of the couch in one movement. Where just a minute ago he couldn't possibly ever be close enough to his lover, right now he needed distance. More distance than the small couch was able to provide, but he'd have to settle for that now.  
  
"What?"  
  
And there had never been more indignation put into one syllable before, nowhere in the entire known universe. Jim was sure of that.  
  
"You think I need lessons in kissing?"  
  
The smile didn't leave Bones' face, even though it faltered slightly at the strength of Jim's reaction.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You said I needed a lesson in kissing. What, after all these months, all of a sudden I'm a bad kisser?"  
  
And yes, he was overreacting. But he had every right to. He had been called many things before, but _bad kisser_ had never been on that list. And up until today, Bones had never complained before. Not once. So yeah, Jim thought that warranted a little overreaction.  
  
Bones moved closer to him again, and Jim's initial urge was to get up and leave. Which, yes, was another overreaction he felt entitled to. However, though he had no idea why, he remained sitting right where he was instead, glowering at the other man as he slid closer.  
  
"I never said you were a bad kisser, Jim." Bones said, and something that had tightened in Jim's gut at his earlier words started to unclench. He made no further move away as Bones slid back into his personal space, but he didn't rush up to meet him halfway as he normally would have.  
  
"In fact," Bones whispered hoarsely, "you're a really great kisser, and you know it. You don't need me to stroke your already enormous ego, Jim."  
  
There was a difference between having his ego stroked – which Jim openly admitted he wasn't averse to, and gave back as good as he got – and having the man he loved tell him that he was a good kisser, but Jim didn't point that out to Bones. He was far too busy pulling Bones against him, holding him in place with a hand against the back of his head as he crushed their lips together. It was a clash of lips and tongue and teeth, nothing that required any finesse, but it made a point and took their breath away.  
  
"Then what was that talk about me needing a lesson in kissing?" Jim asked breathlessly as they broke apart, pressing his forehead against Bones'. The other man smiled, nuzzling into the contact.  
  
"I didn't say you needed lessons _in_ kissing, idiot. I said you needed a lesson _about_ kissing."  
  
Okay, their endearments weren't exactly of the standard variety, but then again Jim had never wanted to be part of something ordinary. But discussing semantics in bed? Definitely not the kind of kink Jim wanted any part in.  
  
"The difference being?"  
  
Bones' smile was back full force as he pressed a line of kisses along Jim's jaw, all the way to the sensitive patch of skin at the juncture of jaw and neck.  
  
"The difference is that you don't need anyone to teach you how to kiss. You've got that part figured out pretty well by yourself. But you approach kissing just like you do everything else in life."  
  
And that right there? That made even less sense.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Bones leaned back, but he didn't break the contact entirely. He kept one hand resting on Jim's side, and Jim's own hands were still tangled in the front of Bones' uniform shirt even though he didn't remember how they had gotten there. Jim didn't let go even as Bones cocked his head to the side and regarded him, as if searching for the right words.  
  
"It means that you throw yourself headfirst into it. You kiss like it's the last time you ever get to do it. And damn you for making me feed your ego yet again, but you're great at it. Hell, I'm not complaining one bit. It's just that kissing isn't just one step on the way to some mind-blowing sex. Sometimes, the journey is the reward."  
  
Jim stared at Bones for what felt like a small eternity, at a total loss for words. And when he opened his mouth to say something, he already knew that Bones was going to get that distinct kind of grumpy again, the way he always got when he thought that Jim was being an idiot deliberately. But there was no stopping the words once they had formed in his head.  
  
"Has Chapel been sending you crappy love poems again?"  
  
"Damn it Jim, I'm serious!"  
  
Oh yes, there was that eye-roll that translated into _You're lucky I love you because otherwise I might punch you right about now_.  
  
"Okay, so you're serious about the fact that I throw myself head over heels into kissing, and that I love sex. When exactly did that become a problem?"  
  
Jim didn't like how defensive he sounded, but it was as if the tone of his voice was beyond his control. Bones was the only one who could do that to him, and it was something Jim hadn't gotten used to over years of friendship, and the relationship that had followed.  
  
It was as if Bones could sense the sudden shift, and Jim's willingness to fight this out if necessary. He rolled his eyes again, but this time there was a lot more underlying fondness and a lot less exasperation in his expression.  
  
"At what point exactly did I say it was a problem, Jim? Right, I _didn't_. The only thing I did say was that for once in your life, someone else might want to sign you up for a lesson instead of letting you teach it. And I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't know your sensitive psyche could take it."  
  
Had anybody else talked to him like that, Jim might have punched them. With Bones, he felt the sudden flash of desire to push the other man down on the couch and do a number of things to him, none of which had anything remotely to do with punching. It was the look in his eyes, Jim decided. Those hazel eyes were still dark with arousal, and at the same time held a wicked gleam that Jim accepted for the challenge it was.  
  
Jim slowly, and very deliberately licked his lips. "So you think I need a lesson in kissing."  
  
Bones' eyes traced the path of Jim's tongue, and a small but visible shudder ran through him.  
  
"I think," he said hoarsely, "that you could do with a lesson _about_ kissing, yeah."  
  
Jim recognized the signs. After so many years with Bones, it was not that hard for him to read the other man. Or push his buttons. With a smile, he stretched languidly on the sofa, knowing without the need to look that Bones' eyes were roaming up and down his body.  
  
"And who is supposed to teach me that lesson?"  
  
Bones made a low, growling sound in the back of his throat, and Jim suppressed a shudder at the intense possessiveness of the sound. Suddenly Bones was right in his face again, so close that it was impossible how they weren't touching, and both his hands were framing Jim's face.  
  
"If you ever so much as think about letting someone other than me do that, Jim, I promise you that nobody in the entire Federation is ever going to find their body."  
  
Now Jim did shudder. Not so much because of the threat, because it wasn't the first time he heard his lover say that people were going to vanish without a trace, or would suddenly suffer from the nastiest space illnesses without any idea how or where they contracted them if they got too close to Jim. No, it was because in moments like this, with nobody else around and nothing between them but far too many layers of clothing and the heated breaths in that inch of space between their mouths, Jim actually _believed_ that Bones might make good on those threats.  
  
But where Jim would have expected those words to be followed up by a possessive kiss, a staking of a claim Bones knew he no longer needed to make yet still did fiercely and repeatedly, there was only the gentle and soft movement of Bones' fingers through Jim's hair. Jim closed his eyes with a sigh as those skillful fingers ran over his scalp, rubbing away the tension of a long day.  
  
"Bones," he sighed, too relaxed to open his eyes just now but waiting for his lover to just kiss him already. Instead, he felt a forehead press against his own again, felt the gush of warm breath as Bones whispered his next words.  
  
"Just keep in mind that you're not in charge of this. Right now, on this couch, you're not the Captain."  
  
Jim wanted to respond something to that, he really wanted to even if it was going to break the mood, but then finally Bones' lips were on his, soft and warm and just _there_ , and Jim forgot to think. He surged up into the kiss, his hands gripping the fabric of Bones' shirt more tightly, his lips parting without conscious thought as his tongue…  
  
Jim yelped – loudly and rather undignified, even though he would never admit to it – as Bones' teeth nipped on his bottom lip and the other man withdrew from the kiss.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"I told you, Jim." Bones' grin was smug. "You want me to do this, you have to accept that you're not in charge."  
  
Jim looked up at Bones, confused as to why they couldn't just get started on the kissing he had been promised for the past twenty minutes, but nodded.  
  
"All right, all right. Not in charge, got it."  
  
One dark brown eyebrow rose in what was a decidedly Vulcan gesture, and Jim decided that one day he was going to trace back Bones' ancestry. He'd be surprised if there weren't some Vulcan genes somewhere in the McCoy family tree, no matter that it was rationally impossible. But the whole eyebrow thing and the skeptical look, Bones could give Spock a run for his money as far as those were concerned.  
  
Bones' lips settled back on his, tender, close-mouthed kisses that made Jim stop thinking about anything else and made him focus entirely on the incredibly hot man currently pressing him back into the sofa. It was hard to hold himself back and not devour Bones' mouth, rip off their clothes as fast as humanly possible and get Bones to just fuck him.  
  
But that was the odd thing. Bones didn't make any move to progress this encounter anywhere beyond those near-platonic kisses, and that was something that had never happened before. It wasn't bad by any means. It was just…different. Weird, maybe. In a good way.  
  
"You know," Bones chuckled breathily, then pressed another kiss to Jim's lips. "Just because you're not in charge," another kiss, "doesn't mean that you," two more kisses, the last one landing in the corner of Jim's mouth, "can't kiss me back."  
  
And suddenly Jim felt really stupid. It was just kissing. Even if he let Bones take the lead here, Jim knew how to kiss. He'd be damned if he was going to behave like a teenager who didn't know his way around a pair of lips.  
  
And the next time Bones' mouth descended on his, Jim did just that – he kissed back. A small jolt went through him as their lips met and started moving against each other. This was terra firma, this was what Jim knew. Bones' lips were soft and warm against his, moving in time with Jim's own and against them. And even though there was no tongue, no biting, nibbling or sucking, it felt good. Not passionate, or heated. It was tender and gentle, and Jim found that he didn't mind it at all.  
  
Then Bones' lips were gone all of a sudden. It was just a moment before they were back on Jim's mouth. The sensation, however, was entirely different. Where Bones' lips had been warm and dry before, they were now moist, and their mingled panted breaths blew coolly over his lips. Jim shuddered and opened his eyes. The sight of Bones' face above him, eyes closed and his tongue darting out to lick over his lips was so incredibly arousing, it sent a jolt of raw lust down his entire body and straight into his cock. With a groan Jim pulled Bones down against him, crushing their lips together again. He was dangerously close to losing control and just kissing the life out of his lover, but for now he held on. He was too curious to see where Bones was going to take this, and too excited by this new take on things.  
  
And Bones seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Just as Jim thought that the next step after passionate close-mouthed kisses had to be equally passionate open-mouthed kisses, Bones' lips left his entirely and he started to kiss a gentle line along his jaw. Jim leaned his head back into the couch, baring his throat to the other man. But Bones ignored that unspoken request. Instead of kissing and sucking at Jim's throat like he could normally spend hours doing, his lips never once left Jim's face.  
  
Pressing one more tender kiss right to the center of Jim's lips, he moved his mouth on to Jim's cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. It was unusual. Not bad, just unusual. It wasn't that they didn't kiss usually, just not like that. The way Bones was moving his mouth over Jim's face, methodically yet at the same time so achingly tender as he pressed butterfly kisses over spots that Jim hadn't even known could feel so good being kissed, that wasn't ordinary.  
  
It felt as if in these moments Bones was worshipping Jim's face with his lips, and instead of boosting that admittedly big ego which Bones so loved to point out, that thought humbled Jim like nothing had ever done before.  
  
"Bones, I…"  
  
Jim couldn't finish, couldn't find any words to do so. He pulled Bones down so that their lips were level again, and he could feel his lover's smile against his mouth.  
  
Jim didn't like giving up control, as Captain just as little as in bed. But it was something entirely different to hand over control of what was going to happen next to Bones. Jim trusted Bones, with his life and with his heart, but that didn't stop the frustration rising along with the anticipation of what was going to come next.  
  
It was the feeling of Bones' tongue, but not inside Jim's mouth where he desperately wanted it. Instead it was gently tracing the outline of Jim's lips. First the long curve of his bottom lip, then following the path of his upper lip, along his cupid's bow back to the corner of his mouth. And then that wickedly talented tongue did the same thing again, in the other direction.  
  
Jim was convinced that if Bones wasn't going to kiss him soon, really kiss him so deep that he'd forget where he ended and Bones began, if he wasn't going to slide that tongue into his mouth and let Jim have his wicked way with it, he was going to go crazy. He was panting in short bursts through his nose, his pants were uncomfortably tight, and more than anything he wanted to feel Bones against him, feel his skin under his hands and start caressing Bones back in return. Jim didn't mind being on the receiving end of the other man's ministrations, but as much as he loved being the center of attention on most occasions, he wasn't used to being the sole focus of attention in bed.  
  
Not like this.  
  
As much as he admittedly enjoyed it.  
  
The tongue was replaced by lips and teeth now, gently sucking and biting along his lower lip, and Jim just let his head fall back against the couch cushions and let Bones work his magic. After the tenderly stroking tongue, the little nibs and bits were more forceful, even if they stayed always safely this side of painful. Jim was convinced that his lips were going to be swollen come tomorrow morning, but right now, with Bones body a warm and heavy weight on top of him, Jim couldn't care less about what he was going to look like in the morning.  
  
"Bones…please…"  
  
He wasn't above begging. His answer was a hoarse chuckle and another firm press of lips against his.  
  
Jim panted open-mouthed against him, and when all of a sudden Bones' lips parted and his tongue flicked into Jim's mouth, a whimper rose up in Jim's throat.  
  
"God Jim, I love you."  
  
Jim wanted to answer, but found that he couldn't over the warm swell spreading inside of him. And then Bones' tongue made its way into Jim's mouth in earnest, and he gave up all rational thought.  
  
It still was nothing compared to their usual kisses. This was a slow, methodical and passionate exploration of Jim's mouth, and he could only run his own tongue against Bones' and hang on for the ride.  
  
The insides of his lips, his teeth, his gums, the roof of his mouth and finally – _finally_ – Jim's tongue, Bones left no space in Jim's mouth unexplored. Jim had his hands under Bones' shirt by now, blunt fingernails raking over the other man's back because he needed something to hold on to, something to cling to and run his hands over while Bones was doing things to his mouth that set Jim's whole body on fire. He was achingly hard in his pants, hips jerking upwards against Bones in search of friction, but he was helplessly at Bones' mercy, and right now Bones was determined to kiss Jim within an inch of his life.  
  
There was a spot, just behind the ridges on the roof of his mouth, that was apparently hardwired straight to Jim's cock. Every time that incredible tongue swirled over it, his cock twitched in its tight confines and Jim couldn't help but moan and arch up into Bones.  
  
It felt as if all Jim could do was hang on and moan. He was sure that if he let go, if he opened his eyes or tried anything but let Bones ravish him with his tongue, he was going to fall apart right here. All that was holding him together right now was Bones, and it was surprising yet not at all scary how _right_ it all felt.  
  
Even as Bones started fucking Jim's mouth with thrusts of his tongue that started long and leisurely, then sped up in time with the teasing jerks of Bones' groin against his hip, Jim could only hang on. He needed to come, desperately needed the release, but Bones had made it clear that Jim wasn't in charge right now. And the way they were lying on the sofa, with Bones half atop of him, it was near impossible for Jim to reach his own cock, anyway.  
  
It was agonizing torture, not being able to get the release he craved with every cell of his body, but at the same time Jim didn't want it to end. Bones was so close to him like this, inside him in a way they definitely hadn't fully explored before, and maybe there was some truth to this Zen stuff about the journey being the reward. But right now Jim needed to come, more than anything.  
  
"Bones…"  
  
That one syllable was all he could bring out between the sucking of his lover's lips and the thrust of his tongue, and Bones moaned loudly into his mouth.  
  
Jim didn't know what else to do but fist both hands tightly in Bones' short hair and pulled him down against himself, bringing them another inch closer together even if there hadn't been any space left between them before. Jim had been holding back for as long as he could, but now he couldn't. Not anymore. He thrust his own tongue into Bones' mouth, lacking all the finesse he knew he normally had when it came to kissing, but at the same time radiating all the desperation he felt.  
  
Bones moaned Jim's name without breaking their open-mouthed contact, then he shifted his weight on one elbow as his hand finally reached in between them. Jim was panting in anticipation during the one-handed struggle with the Starfleet issue pants and their buttons and zippers. There was no time for elegance, or thorough undressing. Bones pulled the zipper down and tore at Jim's pants and underwear just enough to free Jim's throbbing, achingly hard cock.  
  
"Bones. Please…"  
  
Bones kissed him again as his hand wrapped around Jim's cock and stroked him twice, hard, running his thumb over the head and that sensitive spot on the underside, just beneath the head.  
  
"Just let go, Jim."  
  
And Jim did. Not that he had any other choice. He was too far gone already, and the feeling of Bones' hand on him was driving him towards the edge rapidly.  
  
It didn't make sense. They had only been kissing, and he was as close to a blinding climax as if he had just been thoroughly fucked. Except that it hadn't been just kissing, and with every stroke of Bones' hand, with every touch of his tongue, Jim felt himself sliding closer and closer to climax.  
  
He was moaning incoherently by now, his tongue merely reacting in frantic jerks to Bones' deliberate movements inside his mouth. Only Bones could reduce him to that, and Jim was loving every minute of it.  
  
And then he tumbled over the edge.  
  
For a second it felt as if every cell in his body was tightening in anticipation, then it washed over him like a wave, pulling him under and drowning him.  
  
He was distantly aware that he was moaning Bones name, amongst other things that most likely were obscenities or meaningless syllables which were all his fried brain synapses were able to come up with. He still felt Bones' mouth on his though, and he hung on to that like an anchor, reluctant to ever let even an inch of space come between them again.  
  
He didn't know for how long the wave pulled at him until he found himself back on the sofa, panting hard against Bones' lips and feeling every bit as if all his limbs and joints had been turned to rubber.  
  
"Bones..."  
  
Bones had been gently suckling on his lower lip, but at the hoarse sound of his name he looked up and into Jim's eyes. His pupils were still wide with arousal, and he was hard against Jim's hip, but he merely smiled down at Jim and pressed one last, gentle kiss to his swollen lips.  
  
And then Jim's brain seemed to boot up again and he remembered what he had wanted to say earlier but hadn't been able to between all the kisses and his own mounting arousal.  
  
"I love you."  
  
If possible, Bones' smile widened even further and he pressed the side of his face against Jim's while the thumb of one hand was drawing lazy circles against Jim's hip.  
  
"Told you you'd enjoy the lesson."  
  
Jim grinned and as an answer kissed Bones again. "Oh yeah. So much that I can't wait for the next one. Just one suggestion."  
  
Bones raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"  
  
"Bed. And less clothes. Preferably nudity."  
  
Bones laughed, a deep rumbling sound that reverberated through his entire body. Then he slowly and stiffly shifted and moved to get up, still chuckling softly to himself. Stretching out a hand to Jim, he pulled him to his feet and in one movement pulled him tightly against himself, guiding Jim's hand to the hard bulge in his pants.  
  
"We got all night."  
  
And if that didn't sound promising, Jim had no idea what else he could possibly hope for. So what if he had been fooling around a lot back in the day? It had been fun, and new experiences all the way. But now he had everything he needed right here in his arms, and that was all that mattered. Besides, it seemed there was quite a bit he could still learn from Bones, as well. Jim pulled Bones over towards the bed, shedding his shirt on the way.   
  
They had all night, and he planned to make good use of that.   
  
**The End**


End file.
